Lucky?
by byun14
Summary: Ah,,, ini FF Request yang baru bisa aku penuhhi,,, Hanya bercerit tentang bagimana Mark dn Jinyoung yang sama-sama beruntung saling memiliki,,, this is MarkJin Couple if you don't like just go,, Sorry if the summary just different with the story,,, MarkJin/BB/DLDR/Enjoy


Halo,,,

Maaf untuk 'Haruno' yang request Fic MarkJin,,,

Maaf karena baru update dan maaf kalau ceritanya kependekan,,,,

maaf untu typo, alur dan lainnya,,,

ok ini fic special untuk 'Haruno' hope you like it chingu,,,,

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Lucky?

.

MarkJin

Mark Tuan / Park Jinyoung

.

.

Matahari yang sudah selesai beristirahat kini terlihat sedang mulai bangun dari peristirahatannya. Sinar hangatnya mulai menyapa dunia. Sinar hangat itu mulai menerobos setiap celah yang ada termasuk pada kamar yang terlihta cukup berantakan ini. Bagaimana tidak, banyak barang-barang berserkan dimana-mana seperti bantal, guling, pakaian dan barang-barang lainya yang tidak berada di tempat yang semestinya.

.

Seorang namja tengah menggeliat tak nayman dalam tidurnya saat merasakan silaunya sinar matahari. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mutiara hitamnya. Dia terdiam sesaat dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa pipinya mamanas. Dia berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan dekapan erat ditubuhnya, tapi diurungkannya saat merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan yang tengah mendekapnya dan masih terlelap. Senyumnya terkembang dan perlahan dia menyibak helaian poninya. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap inci wajah tampan dihapdannya ini.

.

"kau memang tampan Mark" gumam namja manis itu smbil tersenyum

"terima kasih untuk punjianmu di pagi yang indah ini Jinyoungie" balas Mark sambil menampakkna senyumnya

"kau sudah bangun?!" pekik Jinyoung yang terkejut dan melebarkan pupil matanya membuat Mark terkekeh

"jangan menggdaku di pagi hari" goda Mark membuat namja manis itu cemberut

"ya! Kenapa kau mesum sekali eoh?" seru namja manis itu saat mendapatkan kedipan sebelah mata dari Mark

"tapi kau suka kan" ujar Mark lagi masih dengan nada menggoda

"aish lepas aku mau mandi dan membersihkan diri" ronta namja manid itu agar tak terus digoda

"butuh bantuan" tawar Mark

"tidak terima kasih" ketus Jinyoung

"hay, aku bisa melihatnya sayang" seru Mark saat Jinyoung berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun

"tutup mulutmu Mark" teriak Jinyoung sambil menutup keras pintu kamar mandi

.

Mark menghela napas melihat seperti apa kamar mereka sekarang. Dia bangikt dengan melilitkan selimut di tubuhnya dan mulai memunguti semua pakaian mereka yang berserakan juga barang-barang lainnya. Mark membuang pakaian Jinyoung yang dirobeknya semalam ke tong sampah setelah mengenakan boxernya.

.

Jinyoung terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi untuk memastikan keberadaan Mark. Helaan napas lega mengalun dari bibirnya saat tak menemukan Mark di kamar. Dengan cepat dia mencari pakaiannya danmengenakannya. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat kondisi kamar lebih baik daripada tadi. Dia meraih seprai dan melepasnya dari ranjang karena dia tahu betapa kotornya seprai itu.

.

Mark yang ada di ruang tengah mengikuti Jinyoung yang berjalan menuju dapur setelah metakkan selimut dan seprai ke bak cucian. Jinyoung membuka lemari es dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makan untuk sarapan. Dia benar-benar mengabailkan Mark membuat namja tampan itu menekuk mukanya.

.

"kau mengabaikanku" ucap Mark dengan tiba-tiba membuat Jinyoung berjenggit

"Ya! Kau maum membuat jariku terpotong?" balas Jinyoung melotot pada Mark yang hanya meringis

"maaf" gumam Mark lalu mengecup pipi Jinyoung dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundaknya

"Mandilah" perintah Jinyoung tapi Mark hanya menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Jinyoung menghela napas

"Morning Kiss" tawar Mark

"Kau belum gosok gigi" balas Jinyoung masih fokus dengan acara memasaknya

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau mandi" ucap Mark karena tawarannya ditolak

"Ya!" seru Jinyoung langsug meletakkan pisaunya dan melepaskan dekapan Mark

"ish Jangan berteriak seperti itu" ucap Mark dnegan santainya membalik tubuh Jinyoung yang menatap sengit padanya

Cup

"Mark Tuan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" seru Jinyoung lagi saat dengan cepat MArk mengecup bibirnya

"Ne! and I Love U" balas MArk yang sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi

.

Jinyoung masih berkutat di dapur sementara Mark masih sibuk di kamar mandi. Senandung lagu riangmengalun indah dari bibir Mark saat dia menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang terlihat begitu rapi bagi Jinyoung.

.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung merasa Mark yang berbeda hanya untuk di rumah seharian

"tentu saja jalan-jalan sayang" jawab Mark dengan santai

"aku tak mau badanku lelah, besok saja" balas Jinyoung dengan cepat

"maaf tak ada penolakan sayang" balas MArk tak mau kalah

"Mark~~" rengek Jinyoung tapi Mark tetap kekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak! Ayo sarapan setelah itu bersiaplah" uacp Mark dan segera mendudukkan diri lalu menyantap sarapannya

"dasar pemaksa" dengus Jinyoung dengan cemberut memakan sarapanya

"oh ayolah kita tak mungkin hanya melewati hoaney moon di apartemen sajakan?" keluh Mark mendengar dengusan Jinyoung "yah kalau di dalam kamar dan di atas ranjang aku tak keberatan" lanjutnya kemudian dengan smirk yang terpajang manis di wajahnya

"uhuk" Jinyoung menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit setelah tersedak karena kalimat Mark

"berhentilah berpikir mesum" ancamnya dengan mengacungkan garpunya pada MArk yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh

"ah, manisnya" goda Mark setelah melihat Jinyoung yang menggembungkan pipinya

.

Mark tersenyum melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jinyoung untuk jalan-jalan sekarang. Padahal tadi dia yang menolaknya. Namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya mengagumi berbagai hal yang dilihatnya berdsama Mark. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan bagaimana beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil menatap mereka yang sama-sama namja.

.

Jinyoung menarik lengan Mark yang diamitnya untuk memasuki sebuah kafe. Dia sudah merasa lelah dan lapar setelah hampir seharian jalan-jalan. Mark tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jinyoung dangan sayang sementara empunya sibuk memilih pesanannya. Mark mengangkat tangannya membuat seorang pelayang mendekat.

.

"aku mau ini, ini, ini, dan ini" ucap Jinyoung memunjuk nama makanan di daptar menu

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Mark menggenggam tangan Jinyoung di atas meja

"eum, tapi aku senang" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum

"syukurlah kalau kau senang" ujar Mark membalas senyum manis Jinyoung

"tapi aku juga rindu Korea" lirih Jinyoung kemudian

"kita akan pulang selasa depan" terang Mark mencoba member pengertian

"huft itu lama, apalagi yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" keluh Jinyoung menarik tangannya yang dipegang Mark lalu menopang dagunya

"liburan dan jalan-jalan dan juga yang past honey moon" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum mesum diakhir kalimatnya

"ya! Berhenti berpikir mesum" desisi Jinyoung yang merasa kalau Mark semakin hari jadi semakin mesum saja

.

Jinyoung dan Mark menikmati pesanan mereka di temani matahari yang mulai kembali ke peristirahatannya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dari hal serius untuk memiliki anak sampai hal tak penting menurut Jinyoung yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah dan ingin mendang Mark keluar angkasa karena terus menggodanya. Matahari benar-benar hilang dan sudah digantikan gemerlap lampu kota. Jinyoung memilih untuk kembali ke apartemen karena lelah dan Mark hanya menurutinya. Mark menggendong Jinyoung karena tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan. Dia tak menggendongya ala bridal karena letak kamar mereka berada dia lantai yang cukup tinggi. Mark merebahkan Jinyoung di ranjang dengan perlahan lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Senyumnya kemudian terkembang melihat bagaimana gurat lelah ada di wajah damai Jinyoung. Mark memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih terlelap. Setelah 20 menit membersihkan diri Mark kembali ke kamar dan mulai membangunkan Jinyoung. Satu kecupan di kening, dua kecupan di kelopak mata, kedua pipi, hidung mancungnya dan terakhir bibir merah menggodanya.

.

"eung, hentikan aku bangun" ucap Jinyoung mendudukkan diri tapi matanya masih terpejam

"buka matamu Jinyoung" perintah Mark dan dengan berat hati Jinyoung membuka matanya

"eum" gumam Jinyoung yang masih setenagh sadar

"ayo mandi" ajak Mark mencoba menggendong Jinyoung

"aku bisa sendiri" tolak Jinyoung dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang

.

Mark menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang di balkon kamarnya seraya menunggu Jinyoung. Senyumnya terkembang mengingat setiap kenangannya bersama Jinyoung sampai akhirnya namja manis itu manjadi miliknya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa mendaptkan seornag Park Jinyoung. Dia ingat bagaimana Jinyoung mneolongnya saat dirinya masih baru di Seoul. Dia juga ingat setiap Jinyoung membagi bekalnya bersama di belakang sekolah. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya bertanding dengan kingka sekolah hanya untuk memperebutkan Jinyoung. Dia tahu setiap kenangan manisnya bersama Jinyoung selalu bisa menenggelamkannya. Bahkan dia ingin mengulang hari dimana mereka mengucap janji untuk bersama sampai maut memisahkan.

.

Mark merasakan sebuah lengan melingari pinggangnya dan hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggenggam jemari Jinyoung yang menempel di perutnya.

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tak menyahitu panggilanku?" tanya Jinyoung membuat Mark tersenyum

"bukan apa-apa hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu" jawab Mark sambil terus tersenyum

"gomawo" balas Jinyoung mengeratkan pelukkannya di perut Mark

.

Mark membalik tubuhnya lalu mengelus sayang pipi Jinyoung dan mengecup kilat bibr Jinyoung. Dia menari tubuh Jinyoung untuk berdiri di depannya dan dia mendekapnya. Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Mark.

.

"kau tahu Mark, bukan hanya kau yang merasa beruntung bahkan aku juga beruntung bisa memilikimu" ujar Jinyoung sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan setelahnya kedua daging tak bertulang itu bertemu. Bersau di bawah sinar rembulan bersama semilir angin laut dna di saksikan oleh ribuan bintang

"bukankah kita sama beruntungnya?' ucap kaduanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali berpelukkan hangat.

.

.

Maaf kalau endingnya aneh,,,,

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak,,,,

For The Last,,,

Lovely Peace Kang HyeHoon/Yui,,,

Saranghae,,,,


End file.
